1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, an image holding apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses form an image on an image holder such as a photoreceptor and transfer the formed image to a recording medium. Residue of the toner transferred to the recording medium at this time remains on the surface of the image holder. Therefore, the residual toner is removed by rotating the image holder in a state in which a cleaning member composed of a material such as rubber is pressed against the surface of the image holder.